1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to land vehicles. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to an apparatus which may be converted to a sled, cart, or chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
The hunter, camper or beach-goer is always in need of rugged, adaptable, uncomplicated conveyance apparatus to transport equipment in and out of the field or to and from the beach. It is a boon if the conveyance apparatus can provide multiple functions.
Examples of multi-purpose conveyance apparatus for hunters and/or campers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,592 (Schrecengost), U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,979 (Ables), U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,556 (Mullin) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,582 (Kauffman, Jr. et al.). All of the above show apparatus which is relatively complicated to assemble and convert as compared with the apparatus of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,743 (Hammack et al.), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 3,822,069 (Hoff), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 4,533,151 (Maitland), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 5,056,804 (Wilson et al.), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 5,265,892 (Said) and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 5,269,157 (Ciminelli et al.) all disclose apparatus which is convertible for multiple purposes. However, none of the disclosed apparatus is rugged enough to be utilized for transporting equipment in and out of the severe environment traversed by hunters and/or campers.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 400,475 (Parker), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 5,039,130 (Sheiman et al.), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 5,620,191 (Sayette), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 5,897,131 (Brown et al.) and W.I.P.O. Patent number WO 96/26858 show sledding apparatus. None of the above inventions exhibit the versatility as disclosed in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,746 (Britton) and United Kingdom Patent number 2 113 622 A show folding, transporting vehicles which have no other functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,865 (Nothacker) shows a one-piece safety seat for a child, which seat can be provided with wheels or sled runners if desired.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a beach/field recliner as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.
The present invention is drawn to an apparatus adapted for use in a hunting, camping or beach environment. The apparatus is versatile in that it may be quickly and easily converted from a reclining backrest chair to a cart or sled. When in the form of a cart or sled, the apparatus can be used to haul game carcasses and/or equipment in and out of the field or to carry gear (coolers, umbrellas, etc,) to and from the beach.
Simplistic in design, the apparatus comprises two main elements, an adjustable frame member and a rigid seat/sled component. The adjustable frame member functions as a backrest support when the apparatus is used as a chair and as a carriage and pull handle when the apparatus is used as a cart. Two wheels may be attached to the frame member when the apparatus is to be utilized in its cart form. A strap is provided to support the frame in the chair position and to function as a harness to facilitate pulling when the apparatus is in its cart form. When not in use, the frame can be folded flat and placed in the seat/sled component for easy transport.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a multi-purpose apparatus capable of functioning as a reclining chair, cart or sled.
It is another object of the invention to provide a multipurpose apparatus which is durable and rugged.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a multipurpose apparatus which is easy to use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a multipurpose apparatus which comprises a minimum number of parts.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.